


Violation

by karaokegal



Category: Dr. Who/Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2009, Rape, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Jack's favorite fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May 24, 2009
> 
> Written for [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)**mmom** , Day 24.  
> Inspired by this entry in [](http://fandom-secrets.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_secrets**](http://fandom-secrets.livejournal.com/): <http://i43.tinypic.com/2luyj5z.png>
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Jack isn’t used to being ashamed of anything, much less a fantasy, although he knows this is bad, even for him.

Alice and Emily had taunted him with his own drunken threats, but Jack knows in his heart he’d never be able to hurt the Doctor. He does know someone who could and would. Without hesitation, without consent.

Over the decades, whether he’s been alone, married or with multiple partners, he’s come back to the same fantasy, because it always works for him.

His former partner raping the Doctor gets him off every time.

And he hates himself for it.


End file.
